The Life of Two Princes
by Leon the Block
Summary: Prince Sanji runs away from Zeff's palace to Mihawk's kigdom. He's summoned to the castle because of his cooking. If his true identity is discovered war will be inevitable. Prince Zoro is determined to do a background check on the new cook.
1. Problems and Crossdressing

**To the peoples who read this: I'm practicing writing romances between men let me know how I do.**

**Chapter 1**

_All the kingdoms in the land lived in fear of King Mihawk. All except one. King Zeff refuses to bow to that man. There is peace but it is a tense one. If either kingdom did anything to upset the other war would plague the lands._

"This is boring," Prince Sanji turned to the next page. "I already know this." He sat at one of the many tables in the castle library.

"You are going to be king one day. Stop complaining and read," said Marco as he propped his feet on the table. He was reading an unlabeled book.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sanji looked across the table to read the other man's face. "You're captain of the guard."

"If it was anyone else you would have left," he replied flipping the page.

"Can't I read yours? It looks more interesting," he stared at the leather bound book.

"When you're done with yours," Marco replied.

Sanji looked down at his book. He hadn't even finished the second page.

"Saaaaannjjiiiiiiiiii," Nami and Vivi ran into the library. Both of his sisters were wearing dresses that matched their hair.

"Let's go shopping!" Nami exclaimed. "Vivi wants to buy Kohza a gift."

"And you're the best at picking things out," Vivi chimed in.

His eyes turned into hearts, "Anything for my lovely sisters," he floated over to them.

Marco stood and grabbed Sanji's collar. The older man practically chocked the younger when throwing him back into the chair. "He has studying to do ladies."

"Please, Marco," Nami intertwined her hands in front of her chest and looked up lovingly at him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Fine, but when he comes back he has to finish."

The girls squealed their happiness as they dragged Sanji to their room.

When they got there they tried on dresses, put on make-up, and looked at wigs. Nami and Vivi, who looked exactly the same, stepped away from Sanji. He now had long curly blond hair, though it still covered half his face. He wore a dark blue dress that matched his eye. His 'breasts' were just water pouches in a bra. He was attempting to put on his matching shoes.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look gorgeous," Nami giggled.

"Are you sure you can go out like that?" Vivi always asked before they left.

He put his hands together next to his face and as hearts emanated from him said, "I only do it for my lovely sisters' sweet smiles and laughter."

"Thank you, brother," Vivi smiled widely. "It does make me laugh."

The three of them road in a carriage to town. Marco rode a horse nearby and four guards surrounded the Princesses and Prince. They got out just outside an eye glass store, at Sanji's request.

Nami and Vivi walked in but Sanji's attention was on an old man telling stories about Mihawk's kingdom.

"They have these things called Devil Fruit but even there it is rare," the old man drawled. Sanji sat at one of the three almost empty benches. He loved to hear about the other kingdoms. "Some make skin like rubber while another enables someone to sprout multiple limbs." Sanji threw some coins in a ratty hat in front of where the old man sat on a stool. "Thank your kind soul."

Sanji was about to ask a question but Marco put his hand one the small blonds shoulder, "Princess Louisa we must be going."

King Zeff was embarrassed that Sanji dressed like a girl so he ordered everyone who knew to call him by that name and played it off as having a third daughter. He couldn't say no to his children but he did kick Sanji whenever he did something wrong.

He smiled at the old man before standing and following Marco back to the carriage. "I want to see the other kingdom."

"You can't," Marco didn't like to say no to the young man. "Tension has always been high between our kingdoms. You traveling there might start a war."

Sanji frowned. He wasn't asking.

**Meanwhile in Mihawk's kingdom**

Zoro paced in front of the empty throne. Robin stood calmly near him. Besides the two of them the room was deserted. They were waiting for their father.

"I know this is about me still being unmarried," Zoro sighed. "He's going to force the issue."

"Nonsense, Zoro," Robin smiled. "I still have not married and he did not force it."

He stopped to stare at her, "That's because you like someone and everyone knows it," _Just not who, _he adds to himself.

Robin did not have time to reply because King Mihawk had walked in. He sat down and both of his children turned to face him.

"Zoro your back from your trip sooner than planned," he gaze went to his youngest. "Did something go wrong?"

"The princesses were hindering me from having a good time," Zoro replied.

"You were supposed to choose one to be your bride," Mihawk stated.

"Father," Robin interrupted. "My brother needs to find someone he can respect and I do not think he will be able to find one in a lesser kingdom."

"What do you propose?" he asked his eldest.

"The probability of Zeff teaching his three girls independence is high," she replied.

"Zeff?" he said in surprise. "I will have to think."

They left without another word. At least until they passed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro demanded. "Now I have to go to another kingdom."

"Father will never agree," Robin said before heading to the library. Zoro went back to training.

**In the middle of the night in Zeff's Kingdom**

Sanji was dressed in his usual black suit carrying only a bag. He really wanted a cigarette but knew it would give his position outside the gates away. The last thing he needed was to be caught escaping the castle. He would never have a private moment alone.

He started in the direction to the nearest town. He could buy a horse there and get a map to Mihawk's kingdom. He believed he had enough to get there. If not he could get a job as a cook to make some quick money.

"So you're going to leave without a goodbye," he turned to see Marco materialize from the darkness.

"I'm not going back," Sanji kept walking. "You can't stop me."

Marco fell into step beside him. "Don't plan to. You're not going to stop until you get your way. I'm going with you and when this is out of your system return you home. Or get you out of whatever trouble you get in and return you home anyway."

"I can take care of myself," he growled.

"And I can take care of both of us," Marco shot back.

Sanji would never admit it but he was happy to have someone to talk to.


	2. The New Cook

**I'll try to update per week but I'm a procrastinator though every once in a blue moon I'll finish early and I'll post as soon as I can. Besides I have no life so I'm sure I'll have time for this story. I'm sorry chapter one was short but my dad wanted me to get the computer and I wanted to post something. This chapter is longer 4249 words to be exact. I know Ace is 20 but I made him 19. Please enjoy and I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 2**

Everything went as predicted. They bought horses and a map even though it was very early in the morning. They left the town an hour before day break. They needed to get as far as possible before someone noticed they were gone.

Marco navigated them down the roads. He claimed that he lived outside castle walls and knew more about the outside world than a spoiled prince. Sanji rolled his eyes but allowed to be led. He never liked the responsibility of leading people.

They were riding side by side when Marco spoke, "Slow down your horse."

Sanji did without protest. Both their horses were trotting. "Why are we slowing down?" It was about midday and the sun beat down on them.

"There's an inn up ahead to get something to eat and switch out our horses," he pointed to the nearest building. "Good thing you always dressed like a girl when you went out or someone might recognize you as a man."

Sanji glared at the older man. "When do we get to the border?"

"About an hour after this inn," Marco replied dismounting. "Do you need help?"

"I'm capable of getting off my own damn horse," this may have been his first ride but he was a fast learner. He struggled for a minute before falling face first toward the ground. Marco caught him before he could hit the ground. Sanji was facing Marco's feet and Marco was looking at Sanji's long legs. Marco's arms were around Sanji's waist. "Put me down," he said calmly.

"I thought you could do it yourself," Marco chuckled.

"I'm going to kick your head in," he tried to bring his leg down.

"Careful or I'll drop you on your head," he laid Sanji down gently. "I think your father did it enough when you were a baby."

The angry blonde jumped up and tried to kick the older man but Marco blocked it easily and grabbed the horse's reins. "I'll take them to the stables. Get us a table."

Grumbling Sanji walked in and selected an empty table. When he finally calmed down and leaned back in his chair he noticed that the tavern was filled with men. What a pity that there were no beautiful flowers in sight.

One man walked over to his table. He wasn't exactly ugly but he was far from handsome. "Hey cutie, want to join me in my room?"

"Fuck off," Sanji glared at him. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"You're a feisty one," the man was not drunk. "I like them feisty." He reached for Sanji.

Without getting up the blonde kicked him in the chest making him stumble back a few feet.

"There's no need to get rough," the man stepped forward. "Unless that's how you like."

"I suggest you leave," Marco had a calm mask, "Before I'm forced to remove you."

"I can-" Sanji began.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you have to," Marco said watching the man scurry away. "I came to protect you and let you enjoy your break. When we return there will be hell to pay."

"Knowing the old man," he nodded in agreement.

After they ate they set out again. There was no further incidents and they crossed the border with little problem. By the time night fell they were resting in an inn on the outskirts of a town.

The room had two small beds with a table between them. One candle was lit to light the room.

"I'll get a job in the town tomorrow," Sanji declared.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I want to know peasant life even for a bit."

The next day true to his word he got a job as a cook. He was only there for three days when an offer to work in a fancier restaurant came. Then a few days after that he was offered an even higher position. Eventually he got a letter from the king.

"The king wants to taste my food!" Sanji exclaimed happily. "Too bad I have to say no."

"What?" Marco demanded. He had been pretending to be the young prince's servant. "You can't say no to royalty. Just go cook then when they offer you a job decline politely. Think about what you do when someone tells you no."

"Here we are," Sanji gestured to the nice inn room they were in.

The next day they were escorted to the castle and showed to the kitchen. Sanji was practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation. He hadn't cooked in a palace kitchen in a while. He cooked boar, prepared soup, and made other preparations.

"I'm bored," Marco had been sitting at the counter test tasting the food. "I'm going for a walk."

Sanji just nodded as he concentrated on the spice's he was adding. He almost dropped the boar when he turned and saw a green haired man leaning against the counter. At his hip hung three swords. Was this a message to scare him? He shrugged it didn't matter he wasn't planning on doing anything. He placed the boar on a tray and made it presentable.

"So you're the new cook," the swordsman stated.

"I only accepted to cook for today," he turned back to the stove to stir the soup.

The man snorted, "Why wouldn't you want to work here?"

"I have to return home eventually," he answered honestly. "So it wouldn't be convenient to work here."

"Where do you live?" he asked boredom dripping from his voice.

"I left so I could get some peace," Sanji pored three bowls of soup. "It'd be pointless if I talked about it." He placed the bowls on another tray.

The cold steel of a sword pressed against his chest, "If I find out your trying to hurt-"

Sanji kicked the sword aside and went to make sure none of his food burned. "Come back when I'm done cooking, idiot. This food has to be perfect for the king and his children. Now go threaten someone who means harm to your king."

"What's your name?"

"Sanji Blackleg," hardly anyone knew his first name but the last was part was fake.

"That sounds like a load of crap last name," the green haired man said.

"Sanji," Marco appeared through the door. "Is he bothering you?"

"No," he turned with a spoonful of something that was a variety of colors. "Taste this."

Without hesitation the older man swallowed, "It's delicious. What is it?"

"It's a mix of vegetables and spices," he smiled. "I've been thinking about it for a while but hadn't had the time or resources to try it."

Zoro left without either man noticing. He went down the hall and into a room he had seen Ace led the cook's servant. To his surprise Ace stood there pale. The walls, ceiling, and floor were blackened from being burned. There were two foot shaped spots in front of Ace that remained unburned.

"Are you alright?" Zoro grabbed the other man by the shoulders.

He shook his head mechanically.

"What happened? Did you learn anything?" He was starting to get worried.

The raven haired man seemed to snap out of it. "It was crazy. The guy pinned me and when I tried to burn him blue flames surrounded him. I scorched everything else though," he shrugged sheepishly. "He is not some lowly servant. That's all I the info I got but I plan get more."

The swordsman sighed in relief that his friend was back to normal. He was about to question him some more but the bell indicating dinner was ready rang. Zoro smirked, "Time to see how well the new guy can cook."

….

As soon as the Sanji finished setting the table one of the many kitchen staff rang some bell. Soon after that people walked in to sat themselves but the head of the table, the king's chair, was empty. On the left side of the table sat a mature black haired woman. Next to her was a boy wearing a stray hat, a teen with tons of freckles on his face, and a …. Skeleton in a suit. On the other side sat the swordsman, a guy with a long nose, a reindeer? And a man with blue hair.

When they began eating Sanji was surprised they had no table manners. Besides the black haired woman they just seemed to be stuffing food into their mouths. The straw hat boy stretched impossibly to grab food and shove it in his gaping hole.

Words from the old storyteller came to mind, _some make skin like rubber. _Do they all have devil fruit powers? Sanji found himself getting excited by the prospect. It was said to be rare even here.

Suddenly everything grew still. Everyone stopped eating and stood. King Mihawk had just entered the room. Sanji bowed respectively like everyone else. Normally when he finished cooking he would return to the kitchen to start cleaning but something compelled him to stay.

"Relax," Marco said from behind him. "Your food is always great."

"That's why I'm worried," Sanji whispered. "How am I going to tell him no?"

As if the king could hear them he turned his infamous Hawk-eyed gaze toward them. It was the most intense stare he had ever seen. Sanji watched as the older man ate his food impassively. Sweat began to trickle down the chef's back with nerves. Too soon they all finished eating and the king called him over.

Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat and went to stand by the kings right. "How was dinner, your grace?"

"Now I see why you're the talk of the kingdom," he said, "What do the rest of you think?"

Groans and burps replied.

"It seems they all enjoyed it as well," he continued. "You will start tomorrow. Show them to their rooms." He waved at a servant.

"Actually you highness," Sanji sounded normal but inside he was a wreck. "Thank you for the offer but-"

Mihawk interrupted him, "But what?"

"I don't want the job," he couldn't look the man in the eyes.

"Why's that?" the kings voice was still calm.

Sanji couldn't think of anything to say but thankfully he didn't need to. Marco stood right behind him and began speaking, "It would be inconvenient on both sides. I know my master will get attached to working here and you would be out a cook someday soon. We are just roaming the land looking for new recipes and must return to my master's old father and his two younger sisters. This is our last chance at adventure but we will have to return soon."

The green haired man chuckled, "Your food wasn't that good. All you had to say was no."

Sanji glared at him, "My food is delicious you idiot." There were a few chuckles. "You're lucky I traveled out of my way to cook for an ungrateful asshole like you." Sanji was about to lift his leg to kick him but midway Marco grabbed his foot.

"Now master there is no hitting Prince Zoro. No matter what he says," Marco released his foot. "Now please apologize for your insults so we can leave."

Sanji stared at the marimo in surprise but shook it off quickly, "I won't apologize for the truth of my words."

Marco towered over the blond prince menacingly, "I told you if there is trouble I will force you home. Is there going to be trouble?"

As much as he hated to idea of apologizing his fear of Marco was stronger. Sanji had never seen the scary man fight to his full potential but neither did he want. He faced the 'prince' and bowed. "I'm sorry for all the insults I said to you," he grated.

Zoro smirked, "At least someone knows they're place. Anyway I don't forgive you. You'll have to stay until you have. "He stood and left.

Sanji was about to follow the bastard to kick the shit out of him but Marco had grabbed him.

"Show them to their rooms," Mihawk also left. Everyone else was already gone.

"Now look at what you've done," Marco playfully smacked him.

"He may be able to force my stay but I'll be damned if I cook for him," Sanji stormed after the servant. Marco sighed then followed.

**The Next Morning**

Sanji woke more relaxed than he ever remembered. He got up and looked over at Marco's bed. It was empty; in fact he didn't seem to be in the room. The blonde stretched his arms and legs then bent over backwards until his hands touched the floor. He stood up and got dressed in his suit then paused to light a cigarette. He exhaled as he opened the door. The hallway was empty and it was eerily quiet.

_Creepy, _he thought making his way to the kitchen. Nobody was there either. Sanji quickly made something for himself. He ate it then made his way outside. He noted that it was way past morning. He heard some noise and went in that direction. The courtyard he arrived at was crowded with what seemed the whole castle. There were maids, servants, cooks, and the people from dinner. All except the king. They seemed to be celebrating something. He shrugged and turned to leave. He figured he would find out from Marco. Nothing happened without that man knowing.

A taunting voice stopped him, "Here to congratulate me cook?"

Sanji mock clapped, "You formed a sentence."

Zoro growled, "Aren't you supposed to make me forgive you."

"It's unlikely both ways," the blond replied. "Why is everyone out here anyway?"

The marimo smirked, "I was challenged to a duel and won. They were watching."

"Big scary muscle head can fight. Big surprise," Sanji chuckled. "Perhaps I could show you what losing feels like. Unless you want to use your princeliness and demand I lose."

Before the man could reply Marco walked. "Sir, how did you sleep?"

"I haven't been able to sleep like that for a while," Sanji sighed happily. "Want something to eat? I'll make it."

"You must be in a good mood," Marco smiled. "I would love some of your delicious food. I glad you're not made at me for yesterday." He had glanced at Zoro when he said that last part. Both blonds left to the kitchen.

Ace clapped him on the back, "Nice job with that fight."

Zoro's eyes widened, "What happened to your arms?"

The fire user's arms were covered in nasty bruises, "Marco."

"What did he do?" he called for Chopper.

"Since he doesn't get flustered, like a normal person, when I flirt with him I made a bet with him," this sounded foreboding.

"What did you bet?" Chopper had arrived then told them to meet him in the infirmary.

"Information," they began walking. "For every time one of use fell we would answer one question. The weird part is I blocked all body hits with my arms but I was still knocked off my feet. But I did get an answer."

"What was it?"

Ace looked away, "I was a little surprised and I asked him where he came from. He said originally he came from here but he left."

Now was time to ask the question he was worried about, "What did you tell him."

Ace grinned when he looked at Zoro, "They were all about me so don't get too worked up. Nothing even remotely close to political crap."

Zoro sighed in relief. Chopper urged the prince to enjoy his party while he tended Ace.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"How's it taste?" Sanji lit a cigarette.

"You know it's amazing so why do you always ask?" Marco finished off his plate.

The cook shrugged, "What were you doing?"

"Watching the match," his face was blank then he saw Sanji's look. "Prince Zoro's friend wanted answers so we had a bet. I only gave out a little information about myself and I asked meaningless questions about him. If we are discovered at least we won't seem completely guilty."

"Why is it when I ask about you you always seem to be the bully," Sanji puffed out some smoke.

"He challenged me," Marco said very defensively.

"Interesting," he threw his cigarette in the sink.

"With all due respect, shut up," he turned away. "On second thought forget the respect part," then he left.

Sanji smiled and began cleaning.

Zoro cleared his throat to get the blonds attention and was rewarded with a glare, "You making dinner tonight love cook."

"For you? No. For people who appreciate it? Maybe," he replied.

"What about a fight," the swordsman suggested. "I win you become the new cook. If you win you can leave."

"When I win I'll make a glorious dinner then leave just so you know what you're missing," Sanji agreed. "Now?"

"No tomorrow," Zoro stated sarcastically, "Yes now. In the courtyard."

When they made it to the courtyard Zoro drew his swords. Sanji drew a cigarette and lighter.

"Is that all you're going to use," Zoro joked.

"It's all I need," he lit it then ran forward to kick the moron but as usual Marco came from nowhere to stop him.

"I cannot allow you to fight," the protector said.

Sanji blew smoke into his face angrily, "I'm trying to get us out of here. Besides if I lose-"

"I will fight for you," he offered.

"No," The blond prince whined, "I can defend myself."

"If I brought you home hurt your father would have my head," that was a very good argument.

"If you can bet something dangerous," he whispered, "Then so can I."

Marco seemed to mull this over, "We can stay so you can cook for a little while. I know you like the kitchen. What did you bet?"

Sanji told him.

"He never gave a specified a time," Marco said softly. "If you back out and make dinner you'll have kept your promise." The younger blonde wanted to object but Marco continued, "Imagine all the new recipes you could learn here."

The cook froze as the possibilities ran through his head. He rarely gets the chance to learn new things and this was a different kingdom. They're sure to make things different plus there were some devices in the kitchen that he had never seen before. What better chance to try something new.

When he came back to reality it seemed Marco was explaining the circumstances to Zoro. Sanji shrugged and decided to start dinner.

**After dinner was served and Sanji was done cleaning**

Sanji sat at a small in the kitchen eating alone. Marco had gone off somewhere again. He didn't know or want to know where that man disappears to. It was a new place, with new people, and new things but Sanji still felt out of place. He didn't do well in palace life. He was never even supposed to be a prince just some cook. At least that's what Zeff told him but somewhere between adopting the little boy and announcing him the next heir the old man decided he was worthy. If the geezer had a blood related son then Sanji wouldn't be in this mess but that wasn't the case.

"If your lonely then you can eat with the rest of us in the dining room," the teen with hundreds of freckles said. "In fact everyone would be delighted if you did." He sat on the counter across from the blonde.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think everyone would be delighted," Sanji stared at his food.

"You're talking about Zoro," it wasn't a question. "He's usually nicer to the staff but I don't know what's gotten in to him. So where're you from?"

It seemed an innocent question but he must answer with care, "I don't know where I was born," truth, "I've been traveling since I was little," half true.

"Didn't your parents tell you?"

Sanji flinched, "I'm an orphan."

"Shit," Freckles cursed. "I didn't mean to be inconsiderate."

"It's alright," he waved it off.

It was obvious the shirtless man was going to say more but the straw hat boy bounced onto him, knocking them both over. "AAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE," he yelled.

"Luffy," they sat up. "I told you not to jump on people." He turned to address Sanji but the blonde had already left. "This better be good."

"You told me to watch Marco," he pouted.

Ace sighed and pat his little brother's head, "What happened?"

"He-" Luffy was interrupted.

"Is looking for Sanji," Marco stood above them. "Did he say where he was going?"

Ace and Luffy shook their heads.

He glared at them, "Sanji would have stayed here all day talking to you. What did you say to upset him?

"I just asked him about where he came from," the raven stood and got into the taller man's space.

Without another word Marco stormed out.

"You couldn't have told me earlier that he was coming," Ace demanded but Luffy was stuffing his face in the fridge.

Ace decided to tell Zoro the little he found out so he set off. Unsurprisingly he found the bulky man training outside in the courtyard. He was lifting weights and counting to impossibly high numbers.

"Is that how you learned to count," Zoro grunted in response but didn't falter. That is until Ace told him about to recent episode in the kitchen.

"An orphan?" he asked. "How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"The way he flinched and the pain in his face," Ace rolled his eyes. "Why are you so interested in him anyway? You've never gone to this much trouble with anyone else."

"He feels different," Zoro began pumping iron again. "But I don't know why."

"I think you're attracted to him," firefist crossed his arms.

The swordsman dropped the weight on his foot, "Fuck!" then he glared at Ace. "I'm not attracted to him."

The fire user's eyes closed halfway, "Poor little Zoro doesn't know why he gets a hard on around the cook. Nor can he control himself or maybe he doesn't want to."

Zoro was pissed that Ace would even joke about that. Subconsciously he attacked. They fell to the floor with Zoro on top but Ace quickly threw him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Can't stand the truth can you?" he smirked. "Next time you see Sanji and have the urge to mess with him it just means you want his attention." He whispered the next part in the man's ear, "It's your way of flirting and it's nothing to be ashamed of." The teen jumped off and ran off in whatever direction to get away from the angry man. He turned to see if he lost Zoro and hit a wall. When he turned he found he did not hit a wall but had run into Marco.

Marco grabbed one of his hands to prevent him from running. The older man's other hand lifted Ace's chin and hold it in place. He gazed into the ravens eyes. "I didn't think you'd come running to me," Marco smirked.

**In Sanji's New Found Hiding Place**

Sanji rested his elbows which supported his head on top of the walls edge. He was on the roof hoping to avoid everyone. As the sun disappeared he could see lights from a town close by. He pulled out another cigarette, there were already three on the floor beside him, and lit it taking a long drag.

What Ace had said didn't really bother him but it did make him miss his adoptive family. Were his beautiful sisters, Nami and Vivi, worried about him? He should have at least left a note. Did the geezer even care? Probably not but he was sure to have missed his captain of the guard. Out of all people why did Marco have to come along? Damn it all should he go back at all? Should he stay? All he would be here is a cook and he was alright with that. But Marco would never let that happen.

"Good afternoon cook-san," said the mature black haired woman from dinner. "Are you enjoying the view?"

Sanji got on his knee in front of her. Hearts were coming off him in waves and his eye was one too. "How rude that I forgot to introduce myself to a lovely flower such as you," he clasped one of her hands in both of his, "My name is Sanji Blackleg." He kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Robin," she giggled behind her other hand. "How do you like the castle?"

"With you in residence makes it perfect," he replied. "What brings a lady such as you here?"

She smiled down at him, "I like to watch the world turn into shadows and darkness."

That was a bit creepy but Sanji decided to ignore it and stood. "I should probably be going. If there is anything you want to eat just let me know and I'll make it."

"Thank you cook-san," Robin waved. "Have a good night."

"You as well my beautiful lady," with that said he went back inside. Marco was probably looking for him and he didn't want his protector to know about the roof.

When they finally met up Marco seemed in a happier mood than Sanji had ever seen him. The older man refused to admit to it thought so the cook gave up trying to get answers.


	3. Distractions

**Sorry it took so long. I had to study for my finales but they're finally over and it's summer vacation. I'll have more time to write. Thank you all who reviewed. **

**Chapter 3**

Sanji finished his lunch wondering if there was a place he could train here. Obviously there was because there was a muscle headed idiot here. There was no way he was going to ask Zoro though.

"Marco," he called.

"What?" the younger man jumped as the older appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Is there somewhere I can stretch my legs?" Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Your father doesn't want you to continue with your exercises," Marco stated.

"I'm not exactly doing what my father wants at the moment, am I?" he smiled slyly.

Without another word Marco turned and led Sanji to a nice dojo. There was no grass growing around the building and there were wooden poles sticking out of the ground. They were used for punching and would be perfect for him to kick.

"Thanks, you can go enjoy yourself now." When the only response he got was a glare he tried again, "I don't like you always watching me."

"It's the only way to make sure you don't get into trouble," Marco leaned against a pole.

"I'm not a child and I don't get into trouble," Sanji dropped his cigarette and smothered it with his shoe.

"You were going to fight Prince Zoro and if that isn't enough you were going to use your legs against his swords," the older man said with deadly calm.

"I could have beaten him," he lit another cancer stick.

"You didn't see him fight," Marco left the pole to stand over Sanji. "He's good and I'm not excited to see what he does to you after your battle."

"What if I promise not to fight him," Sanji stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he backed up.

"If you give me time to myself every day I won't fight with Zoro."

"You won't fight with anyone. Not even if it's just sparring," Marco demanded.

"Fine!" He hated when he was watched. Especially if it was Marco.

Said man turned and walked away. He didn't think that was going to work. Maybe he hated watching the prince and had something better to do. Or someone. Marco liking someone enough to let them that close to him was funny. It would also never happen.

Not wanting to waste any more time Sanji began kicking one of the poles. Thankfully they were sturdy. He started off with small moves and did more complicated ones as time passed.

"Fancy footwork," Ace sat on the pole next to Sanji. "Need a sparring buddy?"

Without stopping the blonde answered. "I'm not allowed," annoyance dripped from his voice.

"I thought Marco was your servant," the freckled boy laughed.

"A very protective and scary servant," Sanji shuddered and noticed Ace do the same. "Did he do something to you?"

"He didn't tell you?" the shirtless man asked.

Sanji stopped and looked at the teen, "No."

Ace explained what happened during their encounters but left off why he provoked the terrifying blonde. Halfway through the tale Sanji's mouth was open so wide that his cigarette fell to the floor. Marco did all those things to this young man? Why? He had never heard about the man acting like this. Did he like him? That would make him gay. That would actually explain a lot.

"Thanks for the blackmail material," Sanji smirked. "I'm going to have some fun tonight."

"Be careful," Ace warned.

"He would never hurt me," the blonde started confidently. He began hitting the pole again. "Though if I were you I would be cautious around him."

"Cautious around whom?" Zoro walked up with his arms folded.

"None of your business, marimo," Sanji stopped to face him. "And my guardians back."

Marco stood extremely close to his charge, "We have important matters to discuss. Let's go," he grabbed the blonde prince's hand and dragged him to their room. There he locked the door and began passing. Sanji opened a window to sit on the ledge and smoke a cigarette.

"What's wrong now?" the prince was tired of Marco. He felt a little guilt with this thought.

"'What's wrong now?'" Marco was more annoyed than usual. "'What's wrong now?' I don't know. Maybe the runaway prince who never listens to me might get caught. Maybe peace will never happen between these two kingdoms. Worse yet there might be war if he's discovered. I've been trying to keep calm about this situation and thinking about loopholes for the future while you play. These are your problems too. The only reason we are still here is because I know you will cause a scene if I try to make you leave."

"We won't get caught," Sanji tried to reassure the captain.

"Do you realize the repercussions this will have?" he shouted. Before continuing he had to visibly relax so he wouldn't yell again. "When you go back to become king you will never be able to visit Mihawk or anyone else here in person without blowing your cover. It will look like we were spying and war will follow." Marco was beginning to get a headache. "I received news from one of the stable boys that there's a rumor that one of Zeff's children are missing. If he gives a description we are toast."

Sanji smashed the butt of his cigarette into the windowsill. "Ok I didn't think of those things," he stated slowly, "Do you want us to go back?" War was not part of his master plan when he would become king. It might even ruin things.

"Not yet," Marco scratched his head. "Just be careful when you're around Zoro and Ace. Or anyone for that matter. We'll leave when I know they won't follow." With that he was gone.

How long did Sanji have left here? He hoped it would be awhile but at the same time he wanted to return. He missed his dear sisters and it was almost physically painful to be away from them. Did they miss him? Were they crying? Or did they know he left on his own and are mad at his selfishness?

**Back to the dojo right after the blondes disappeared**

"Let's eavesdrop on them to see what's up," Ace suggested.

"Can you be quiet enough for that?" Zoro lead the other man to the cook's room.

"At least I don't get lost," Ace lead the swordsman in the right direction to their destination. They got there in time to hear yelling. Something about repercussions. They listened intently but only caught bits of the conversation. They heard spying, a missing person, their plans for leaving, and being careful around Zoro and Ace. They barely had time to hide when Marco walked out. When they were sure the servant wasn't coming back they peaked inside the room to see Sanji sitting on the windowsill staring at the mountains morosely.

Ace walked in and sat on the bed then cleared his throat for the blonde's attention. When Sanji turned to him Ace opened his mouth to speak but he fell backwards onto the bed. Confused and a bit concerned he walked over to the bed. The black haired man was snoring. He fell asleep? Ace sat up and began speaking as if nothing happened, "What did the old man want?"

"Did you just fall asleep?" Sanji demanded.

"Narcolepsy," he replied. "Want to have some fun?"

"What do you mean?" he was having trouble keeping up with Ace.

"Let's mess with Marco," he smiled evilly.

Sanji reciprocated the smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oi," Zoro complained. "Don't forget about me."

The three men devised a devious plan. Though most of it was just Sanji and Zoro arguing over who did what. Ace had to keep them from fighting.

**At dinner**

Somehow Sanji convinced Marco it was a good idea to eat with everyone else in the dining hall. They sat across from each other and Ace sat next to Marco. In the end it was deemed Zoro not be involved in the action. Mainly because he didn't want to be but he was staring. If he kept it up Marco was going to get suspicious. The king was conveniently absent.

Sanji removed one of his shoes and seductively rubbed his foot up and down the older man's leg. Marco tensed and looked at Sanji who ate like nothing was wrong. He then looked at everyone else. When his eyes landed on Ace he jerked. The teen had one hand under the table and stared right back at Marco.

Having had enough Marco stood thanked Sanji for the meal and left. Without missing a beat Ace followed. The blonde prince couldn't help snickering as he pictured the older man's face before he left. He was going to get an earful tonight. The chef looked at Zoro who was also laughing and they smiled at each other before realizing where they were and looked away.

Sanji's eyes landed on Robin who seemed to be sneaking glances at a blue haired man. He looked back and whenever their eyes met they looked away blushing. Nobody else seemed to notice the obvious display. He shrugged, they probably already knew.

Though he didn't know names he had heard why the people at this table were important. Zoro and Robin were the king's children. The reindeer was a doctor, the blue haired man fixed anything and made new things, the skeleton was a musician, the long nosed man invented interesting things, and Ace and his little brother Luffy were guards. Apparently they were the strongest fighters in this kingdom.

Zoro and Sanji were the last to leave the room for the same reason. They wanted to speak to each other.

"Was it part of the plan for Ace to chase after Marco?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Zoro groaned. "Now what?"

"I have a bad feeling about going after them," the blonde shivered.

"Ace can take care of himself," the swordsman agreed. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know," the cook puffed out smoke. "Argue. Don't we still hate each other or something?"

"I don't remember why," the marimo grunted.

Sanji thought for a moment. "It was umm, it was a reason."

Zoro snorted, "I didn't know there was reason."

"Shut up idiot," Sanji turned in another direction. "I'm going to sleep."

He opened the door to an empty room. He thanked whatever god there was and got ready for bed. Just as he was about to lay down Marco walked in. His mind seemed to be on other things because he said nothing to the prince. He went straight to his bed and fell asleep. Sanji followed suit before the older man woke and noticed him.

**Zoro's room**

Zoro paced the room as he sorted through his thoughts. He and Ace talked while Sanji was making dinner. He could be a spy but what was with the missing child? Were they looking for someone? Did they find them and now wanted to leave? If they have to be careful around him and Ace does that mean they kidnapped someone? Too many scenarios to guess. He will have to get closer to either the cook or Marco….. He would have to get closer to the cook. Make him trust the swordsman then find out who he really is and get rid of him if need be. Tomorrow he would start his new plan.

**Early in the Morning the next day in Sanji's room**

"Fooooooooooooood!" yelled a stretchy ball of energy. Luffy jumped on Sanji with each word, "Sanji, I want food! Make me meat!"

"Get off of me," said cook kicked him across the room. "It's too early to eat." The sun had barely risen. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I got hungry," he shrugged and ran back to the bed.

Sanji sighed, got up, and dressed. He looked to see Luffy had woken Marco but the man was nowhere to be seen. What time does he get up? They made their way to the kitchen. When they got there everyone greeted Luffy but grew quiet when they saw Sanji walk in behind him. Sanji rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began gathering pans and heating them. The entire dinner gang was there except for the king and Ace. The blonde cook normally didn't make breakfast so they were unused to him being there.

"So you went to wake up the cook, Luffy," Zoro said. "Next time you should warn him the night before that you're going to wake him up."

Strange that seemed like a nice thing to say. Sanji quickly made and served eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and orange juice for the hungry people. The entire time Luffy tried to eat everything while he made it. With Zoro's help he was able to fend off the hungry boy and make sure everyone ate. Another nice thing from Zoro? Maybe he's just protecting his food.

"Yohohoho," sang the skeleton. "I'm Brook. I've been meaning to compliment you on your cooking but I haven't been able to talk to you."

"Super!" exclaimed the blue haired man. "I'm Franky, nice to meet you bro."

"I'm the great warrior, Usopp," stated the long nose crossing his arms.

"I'm Chopper," the little reindeer smiled shyly.

The cook smiled and replied, "I'm Sanji and it's nice to finally meet you." He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and took out his last one. This was the last box he had brought. Later he would tell Marco he needed more.

"I'm going to the market soon bro," Franky pointed at his empty box, "You can come with me to buy more. In fact we're all going."

Sanji blinked in surprise. He was used to being left alone or waited on hand and foot. It felt nice to be invited to do something. He lit his last stick before saying, "Thanks I would love to. I haven't been out in town without Marco in a while."

"Who says I'm not going?" Marco walked in with Ace at his heels.

"Because you're staying with me," Ace grabbed his hand. "It'll be fun just you and me."

"No," was all the guard said to him. "I'll get you some more why don't you stay here with Ace."

"I'm going," Sanji stated, "Without you."

"How are you going to do that?" genuine curiosity was on his face.

The young prince thought a moment before grating, "It's a command and don't bother fighting me on it. You know how much I hate ordering people." Not even Marco could forgo a command from a prince. As much as he wanted to.

Teeth clenched he replied, "Fine but don't expect me to get you out of trouble." It was a bluff and a very bad one at that.

After glaring at each other for some time Ace said, "Wow, tense moment. Let's go plan what we're going to do when they leave." He tried to pull Marco with him but the blonde refused.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped before storming out.

Guilt swam through Sanji at the thought of what he just did. He would have to apologize for his stupidity. He was going to chase after the older man but a strong hand stopped him.

"Come on you deserve some freedom," Zoro smiled at him.

Why was Zoro being so kind to him? It didn't make any sense. Sanji would be an idiot for picking a stranger over his protector though. He pulled away giving Zoro a confused look before leaving.

"That was weird," Ace sounded disappointed. "Do you think they're sleeping together?"

The very thought made Zoro want to separate them. It pissed him off that the cook would choose someone else over him. But, why? Why did he feel so possessive? Perhaps Sanji would still join them when they went to town.

Everyone stared at the distracted swordsman. They couldn't believe the look on his face. It was the look of longing. Robin and Franky often exchanged the same look when no one was watching. That's when she decided to help her younger brother win over the other man. Despite the trouble after.

**Later In Town**

Sanji had managed to calm Marco down by agreeing to let him come along. Had he known Marco would walk on his heels the entire time he would have left the older man at the castle. He was just looking at the different kinds of fish but Marco had to breathe down his neck. Not to mention Ace glaring at him or the other's staring.

"Hey Marco," Sanji called, "Can you grab me a bag of cigarettes? I was going to get them earlier but there were some tough looking guys out front."

"Of course," the guard smiled and rubbed his head like he was a child, "Thanks for letting me know." Then he was off.

Sanji sighed in relief. He shook Marco off for at least a few minutes.

Zoro approached him, "Finally, don't you get tired of him always being around."

"Of course I do but he's…" Sanji trailed off. Marco's always been there, he finished in his head. Marco was the one to find him and take him to Zeff. The king then told Sanji that he would work in the kitchen when they got to the palace. They boarded the ship but there was a horrible storm. Zeff lost his foot to save Sanji and then after a month on some rock Marco found them. Now that Sanji thought about it Marco was always watching and making sure that he didn't get in to or to get him out of trouble.

"But he's what?" Zoro asked drawing Sanji from his thoughts.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

The swordsman rolled his eyes, "Let's see if we can lose him."

Sanji laughed so loudly everyone in the area turned to look at them. "He's a top notch guard. What makes you think we can lose him? Probably no one better."

"I thought he was your servant?" Luffy asked innocently

The blonde froze at his obvious mistake. Shit, why did he say that? Marco was going to kill him. "He's both," Sanji tried to explain, "I needed a servant who could protect me." Even to him it sounded like a lie. He could such an idiot sometimes.

"Why do you need to be protected?" Chopper struggled to hold all his stuff.

The cook was not a good liar but if he didn't answer it might be worse, "When you're the best you have to be careful."

"That's true," Usopp conceded. "It's why we go out as a group instead of alone."

Zoro didn't look convinced, "What exactly is Marco to you? Sometimes you treat him as a hired hand others it seems like it's a lot more."

"Maybe it is," Sanji snapped. "Either way it's none of your business." He stormed off.

"I'm not done with you yet, cook," Zoro chased him. Robin stopped the others from following. She knew that this moment will be big for them. Making sure no one was looking she glanced at Franky who was engaged in argument with Usopp.

Zoro was lucky. When he became king he could have Sanji but she would have to ask someone for her love and that was something she would never do. As much as she wanted him she had duties that she could not ignore and the problems with other people would have with Franky would distract her. Sanji is a gentleman and no one would object to him. Even if he's not royalty.

"Where's Sanji?" Marco sighed in exhaustion. That boy was hard to keep up with.

Ace saw his chance to mess with the older blonde, "They went off to do naughty things."

Ha was completely ignored as Marco turned in the direction the two princes had gone. No one was sure as to how he knew they went that way. Ace followed him at his own expanse.

**Back to the two stupid princes**

"Sanji what the hell are you going?" Zoro yelled.

"Where ever the fuck I want," he replied defiantly. "Why are you following me?"

The marimo finally caught up and pulled the cook into a secluded alley. After making sure no one could hear them he said, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Sanji looked at him as if he was an idiot, "I'm Sanji and you dragged me to this alley."

"You know what I mean," Zoro growled and shoved him into a wall. "Why did you come to the castle?"

"Because the king asked me to," Sanji kicked him but with the limited space he knew it didn't hurt. "If he didn't I would be working in some other restaurant."

Zoro pinned the blonde's shoulders against the wall. He was too close for the others kicks to work. When they both calmed down he spoke, "You said before that you had to return to your father and sisters. Why did you leave them?" Curiosity lit up the swordsman's face.

Why did he leave? "Because I'm a selfish bastard. I wanted a taste of freedom again before being caged the rest of my life."

"Again?"

"I was adopted but that doesn't matter," Sanji felt uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. "Get off of me," he shoved the stronger man.

Zoro didn't budge, "Does it bother you?" he whispered into the cook's ear.

Before Sanji could reply the swordsman nipped his neck. Zoro pushed the collar of his shirt away to suck on his shoulder. The chef was trying not to react to the other's ministrations. The marimo moved his hand between them to stroke Sanji's cock through his clothes. From the hardness he found he knew the cook was enjoying it. He felt himself react as well.

Sanji began panting but held back his moans. His fingers dug into the stronger man's shoulders.

"Sanji!" they heard in the distance.

Zoro decided that he liked his face so he pulled away. The blonde glared at him before fixing his collar. The swordsman smirked when he saw the red mark on his pale skin.

Sanji raised his leg to kick Zoro but Marco appeared and he stopped himself so he wouldn't have to deal with his guard later. No way was he telling the older man or anyone for that matter what happened.

Both were ready to see the wraith of Marco but he looked scared. He was pale and sweat rolled down his skin. His face was a mixture of confusion and caution. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"It doesn't concern you," Marco said briskly. "We must return to the castle."

Ace came from the same area as Marco, "Aw, you found them. Guess my fun is over."

Sanji wanted to laugh at the look the two exchanged. One with a broad grin and the other with a weary stare. It was interesting to watch the usually calm man nervous. He had never seen him give off any negative emotion.

Ace thought he could have a little more fun and wrapped his arms around Marco's waist. "Let go!" he demanded.

"I don't want to," Ace pouted like a child. "I like you too much."

Sanji burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. It was too hilarious.

Marco glared at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying this," he said sarcastically.

When he was able to speak Sanji asked, "Could you leave my servant alone, Ace? He's getting cranky."

"Fine," he released the older man. "Sanji won't always be around to save you."

"I regret encouraging you," he replied flatly. "I still have to talk to you," he informed his charge. "It's about our trip home. An urgent matter has arisen and we need to leave sooner than I thought."

"What happened?" he asked worried. What if something bad happened to his sisters? He would never forgive himself.

"Your father's looking for you," Marco looked at Ace and Zoro. That meant he wasn't telling Sanji the whole truth. "If he finds you before we return the hell we have to pay as it is will triply."

What lengths will Zeff go to find him? Posters? Wanted signs? Rewards? That stupid old geezer would look himself just so he could be the first to kick the shit out of his son. At least he knew what it was like to be free again. He had known he would return and not for the crown either. But for his lovely sisters. Who deserved happiness. That's what he planned anyway.

**This chapter was hard to write. I had writers block every time I tried. I went off track in the beginning but I enjoyed writing it until I thought up something good for the plot. The next chapter will hopefully not take this long. Again sorry for the delay. If you find plot holes let me know I went through this kind of fast because of how long it's been sense the last chapter.**


	4. What just happened?

**I wanted to get this up early but my word stopped working. Sorry it took longer than I thought to fix.**

**Chapter 4**

Sanji paced back and forth in front of Marco. They had returned to their room after lunch.

"I can't believe he used that description," the prince complained, "At least he doesn't have a picture." Out of all the things Zeff could have done he did this.

"At least he didn't give out your real description," Marco finally says something useful. He had been teasing the young man sense he revealed the problem. "I think he only wanted to piss you off enough to get you to come home."

"It's working," the blonde ground to a stop, "Do you think it will be a problem?"

"Unless you dress like a girl I doubt it." Rumor has it one of Zeff's three daughters was missing. He gave a very detailed description of Sanji after his sister's dressed him up. Apparently it was also rumored that King Zeff was hiding his heir. Sanji didn't exist to other kingdoms. At least it explained why so many princes came for Nami's hand. If one married her they could take control. He was going to have to tell her this when he returned.

"Does he think I would be dumb enough to pretend to be a girl?" Sanji asked absently.

"Your costume is pretty convincing," Marco shrugged. "At least we dodged a bullet. I thought it would be worse."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Are you as reluctant to leave as I am?" Sanji finally asked.

"A little," he answered honestly. "I may have to watch you more but it's more interesting here."

"Are you sure the people aren't more interesting?" the cook smirked, "Or just one person in particular?" And like that they were on to less depressing topics.

**Zoro's room**

Zoro sat on a chair across from Ace who was also seated. He awaited a comment from his friend. The swordsman had told Firefist what had happened between him and Sanji.

"Just go with it," he said seriously. "I know priests and holy people frown upon it and he's not royalty but love is complicated."

"Who said it was love?" the prince demanded.

Ace sighed, "Relationships are complicated."

"I never cared what other people thought," he waved away the other man's 'complications.' "What will my father do? Better yet what will Sanji do? I still don't know if he's a spy or not."

"I don't think King Mihawk will care," Ace said, "And if he is you'll find out and throw him in the dungeon. When he gets out you can continue where you left off."

"This isn't a joke," Zoro snapped.

Ace laughed, "You're right, sorry. If it makes you feel better I got information from Marco."

"How?" the marimo demanded.

He placed a hand on his own bare chest, "My usual charms, but that's beside the point. They came to this kingdom because they wouldn't be recognized and because of the crazy stories Sanji heard. He wanted to see it firsthand."

"How do you know it's true?" he asked suspiciously.

"From the way I got it," Ace replied with an evil smile. "Trust me."

Deciding he really didn't want to know Zoro asked, "Do you think he'll cook breakfast again?"

"I hope so," Ace licked his lips. "He really is the best cook. What are we going to do when they leave?"

Zoro shrugged, "Make sure they can't leave."

"You do form a good idea every once in a while," Ace clapped then dodged a punch. Good thing his swords were across the room. By the time Zoro got his swords Ace was out the door and around the corner. The swordsman followed but ran right into Sanji. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and curses. Zoro straddled Sanji's waist.

"Get off me you idiot!" the blonde shoved futilely at the others chest.

"I rather like this position," the marimo licked the shell of his ear then left a trail of kisses on his neck. Sanji shuddered when Zoro's hand went under his shirt. The cook moaned loudly when Zoro pinched his nipple. "Sensitive there, I see."

"Shut up!"

He complied but undid the chef's pants.

"I told you to get off me!"

Tired of his complaints the swordsman lightly placed his lips to Sanji's.

"Dog pile on Sanji!" someone yelled landing on Zoro's back slamming his teeth against the man's beneath him.

"Luffy," both growled.

Reluctantly Zoro stood with the monkey clinging to his back. As soon as Sanji got up he walked away. He fumbled with fixing his clothes as he made his way outside. Marco had promised to spar with him if he kept Ace off the older man.

Strangely Marco didn't show so Sanji had to train by himself.

What the hell was wrong with Zoro? Why does he keep touching him like this? Isn't it wrong? That's what most religions say. What does Sanji think? People should do what they think is right as long as it doesn't hurt others. So he doesn't care if Zoro is gay but did he have to experiment on the cook? Was Sanji gay? He had only ever talked to family or servants. He never felt anything for anyone. The perverted Marimo was his only emotional or sexual experience. Sanji was screwed.

Nothing can come from a relationship with Zoro. He had to go home and become king. The swordsman had to become king here. It would only make things harder when Sanji left. Maybe Marco would snap him out of it? Or at least give him decent advice. If only Sanji could find the older man.

He sighed; if he didn't start dinner soon then it would be late. One must never keep royalty waiting. Sanji had always thought that rule was ridiculous. Perfection took time and that's all anyone wants.

He cooked dinner as usual. By the time he sat at the table with everyone else the blonde felt calm again. As he ate the cook's mind wondered to the only lesson the old geezer didn't beat into him. It was a confusing time for Sanji. It was the first time the young cook arrived at the castle. He met the king's two lovely daughters. While Sanji was learning to cook Nami and Vivi would be there to taste his food. Feelings developed between them and the chef didn't know what to do. When Sanji told the old man Zeff had said, "If you kiss someone and it feels absolutely right. If you never want to leave that person then you know you love them. If not then it wasn't meant to be." Sanji had gone up to Vivi and Nami to kiss them on the cheeks. The former had blushed while the latter punched him in the face. When the ladies left the geezer walked over, "Why'd you kiss them on the cheek?" Sanji had replied, "Because it didn't feel right to kiss them on the lips." Zeff had laughed and said, "You love them but its brotherly love not romantic. The love I described was for romance but I knew they felt like sisters to you. I just wanted you to figure it out on your own."

….. What a fucked up way to teach someone.

Should Sanji kiss Zoro then? The swordsman had tried it before Luffy arrived. That had ended horribly though.

"Sanji?" a soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Robin looked at him expectantly. She was standing next to his chair. Everyone else seemed to have left and the servants were cleaning away the dishes. How long had he spaced out?

"How can I help the beautiful Robin?" hearts replaced his eyes as he stood.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

Sanji followed the mysterious woman outside. The sun had set but torches lit their path. Like his sisters Robin didn't seem to dress properly when away from prying eyes. She wore a short purple skirt and a matching very reveling shirt. It suited her more than her usual dress.

"What kingdom did you come from?" she asked.

"How do you know I didn't come from here?" Sanji countered.

"The way you stare at us fruit users," she smiled.

"You're smart like my sisters. I think you would get along marvelously," he replied. "I come from…." he paused. Should he answer truthfully? "Zeff's kingdom."

"The rival kingdom!" she exclaimed in surprise. "You could get in trouble for that."

"I know," the cook looked up at the starry sky. "But I'm sure you would have seen through any lie I could make up."

"So these sisters and father of yours live in the other kingdom?"

Sanji nodded.

"Do you want to stay here?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "The things I could learn here."

"You say you have to leave," Robin chose her words carefully. "Why don't you just move your family here?"

"My father hates King Mihawk," Sanji shuddered. "He would kick the shit out of my just to suggest it. I've already tried the loopholes. None seem to want to work."

"Perverted cook," Zoro appeared around a corner. "Get away from my sister!"

"Shut up stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled.

As the swordsman approached Sanji saw movement from the corner of his eye. Making sure to keep the bulky man in sight he looked into the shadows.

Robin was looking as well. Franky was beckoning to her. Why didn't he just come up and ask her to join him? That's when the blonde realized their obvious looks aren't obvious to everyone else. Their relationship was a secret. They were in the same boat as Vivi and Kohza. If only he could help.

He smiled at Robin knowingly and pushed her in the blue haired man's direction. She seemed startled at first but then recovered and disappeared in the shadows.

Sanji bent backwards to dodge a sword. He placed his hands on the ground then lifted his feet to kick Zoro before finishing his flip and landing back on his feet.

"Stay away from Robin," he held two swords the third still in its sheath. "Where did she go?"

"To see her lover," the blonde used his foot to block the next attack. "Just so you don't get confused it's not me."

A crowd began forming as the two continued their fight. Both were holding back but they seemed evenly matched anyway. Sanji was afraid Marco would show but the older man remained absent along with Ace. The king was not there either. Loud cheers rang through the night as the crowd grew more excited.

Sanji managed to back Zoro into a wall. Instead of trying to kick him again the blonde dodged the marimo's swords to get close. He fisted the swordsman's collar and kissed him. After a second's hesitation the green haired male opened his mouth allowing the cook in. Everything else was forgotten as they explored each other's mouths.

When Sanji did pull away they were both breathing hard. Without breaking eye contact the marimo put his swords away and reversed their positions. The crowd had disappeared leaving the two alone. Zoro's hands rested on the cook's hips while Sanji's were on the other's shoulders. He leaned forward to reclaim the blonde's lips but was ripped away.

Sanji stared wide eye at Marco. Shit, he was in trouble. But the older man didn't look angry he seemed worried. "Are you alright?"

Not trusting himself to speak the chef just nodded. Zeff had lied. There was more than the feelings he described would be in the kiss. Mostly Sanji just wanted more.

"Let's get you to bed," the guard led him away gentle.

The young blonde looked back at Zoro's disbelieving face. Sanji's mirrored his. Why was Marco being so nice? Was he going to lecture him when they got to the room? Knowing Marco, probably. The prince would just have to finish exploring later.

As soon as the door closed Sanji tensed ready for whatever the other would do. Marco just sat on his bed resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles. He was contemplating something. Instead of bothering him the cook laid on his own bed hoping to fall asleep before his guardian could say anything. He had no such luck.

"What do you feel for him?" the older man asked.

"That's what I was trying to figure out," the prince replied.

After a few excruciating minutes of silence Marco stated in a monotone voice, "We have to leave tonight."

Sanji bolted upright, "What!"

The other didn't answer just began packing.

"We can't just up and leave," he lit a cigarette. "What about-"

"Sanji," Marco said sternly, "No more excuses. We leave within the hour. Pack what you want to keep."

Resigned to his fate the young prince began collecting his things.

**Zoro after the kiss**

After the two blondes were out of sight Ace approached his dazed friend. He nudged the green haired male in the side, "Nice lip work."

Zoro grunted, "Where have you been?"

The fire user began walking with the other following, "Blowing off some steam." There was subtext to that sentence but he was not going to find out what. "How was it? You looked like you were enjoying it until Marco broke it up. By the way thanks a lot I finally got him to do something fun and we hear something about you two fighting."

They stopped outside of Zoro's room. "How's it going between you two anyway?" the prince attempted to shift the focus onto the other man.

Ace's face brightened, "Very good," he replied cryptically. "You better get some sleep. Knowing your blonde you're going to have to woo him again. Speaking of my blonde will probably be the same so I'm off to bed." With that he was gone.

Zoro watched the raven haired man amusedly as he went into his room.

He hoped Sanji wouldn't be too difficult tomorrow. He wanted to able to explore those sexy legs and kiss that hot mouth. Just thinking about it bothered him in his nether regions. He tried not to think about it. There would be time for that when he saw his blonde next.

The next day news got around that they disappeared without a trace. Zoro ignored everyone and trained until dusk. His friends were all worried and had a meeting during dinner when both Zoro, who didn't eat all day, and King Mihawk, who was visiting Shanks, were missing.

"What have to find Sanji," Ace suddenly declared.

"We'll find him," Luffy replied with food in his mouth.

"Super!" Franky shouted, "Scavenger hunt."

"The great warrior Usopp will help," he pointed his fork at the ceiling.

"I don't want to see Zoro like this," Chopper sniffled.

**That night in Zeff's palace**

Sanji and Marco stood outside the gate into the castle. They were hidden in the shadows. Both hesitated for neither wanted to go inside and face their king. Knowing he would have to be the first to move Marco dragged Sanji into the light. Immediately guards came out to greet them.

"Prince Sanji," they bowed. "It is good to see you have returned."

"Where's the old man?" he wanted to get this over with.

"Finishing travel plans for Nami in the throne room," the guards led them to said room.

Sanji stared at the huge double doors. He knew as soon as he got in there Zeff would start yelling and kicking. Why prologue the inevitable? The prince opened the door and was almost immediately assaulted physically and verbally. He managed to block most of the kicks but the last one sent him flying. He stood only to be sent back on his ass.

"So eggplant," Zeff said calmly. "Where have you been?"

The blonde got up and dusted himself off, "Vacation."

He was slapped across the face by Nami, "You disappear for a month without telling anyone then come home and joke like it's not a big deal!"

Sanji looked away guiltily, "I just wanted to see another kingdom. Marco made sure I wouldn't get in trouble." He realized his mistake too late.

The king turned his glare to the captain of the guard, "Why didn't you drag his scrawny ass home?"

"I take sole responsibility for this," Sanji quickly stated. "I wouldn't have stopped trying to leave if Marco had taken me back. At least he was there to protect me instead of me being by myself."

The old geezer shifted his gaze from one to the other before replying, "Marco you will return to all your duties, except watching Sanji, immediately."

"Yes, sir," he began shouting orders to the other guards as he walked out.

"And Sanji," he flinched when his father said his name, "You will travel to the new world with Nami. She is to meet White Beards many sons and marry one."

"But-" he was cut off.

"You will leave tomorrow morning," the king turned to leave, "So you can't plan another escape," with that he left.

Travel to the new world was a month by boat. Then he would have to watch men flirt with his precious Nami. He shuddered at the very thought how would he handle watching it? Zeff was going to make his life a living hell. No that wasn't right hell would be easier to deal with.

Everything went as the king planned except when they were supposed to leave Sanji insisted that it would be easier for just him and Nami to go on horseback alone. Eventually just to get them to leave Zeff agreed.

Sanji wore his chef outfit and Nami was in a skimpy shirt and very short shorts. She had this on so she wouldn't have to go sidesaddle. They shared a horse Sanji in the back to make sure Nami couldn't fall off. They road in silence because the red head was still pissed at her brother and refused to talk to him.

Both failed to notice until it was too late that they were being surrounded. Sanji was forced to stop the horse or collide with another rider. He dismounted and noted that their attackers did as well. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

Because they had their hoods on he couldn't see their features. "I've had to make a very difficult sacrifice yesterday and am in a horrible mood. If you like your faces I suggest you leave," his voice was full of malice.

"Sssssaaaaannnnjjiiiiiiiiiiii!" one figure wrapped his arms around the cook. He looked into Luffy's giant grin. "We found you." The others reveled their faces; Robin, Zoro, Franky, Ace, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper in his human form.

Before Sanji could ask anything a pole connected with Luffy's face sending him to the ground. Nami stood next to her brother defensively.

Sanji grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "They're friends I made when I left. Please don't hurt or tell them that we're royalty. I'll tell you everything later just trust me right now."

"Why?" she demanded loudly.

"It could start a war," he replied.

Glaring at him she relaxed her stance but kept her pole out. It would have to do he decided.

Protectively the blonde pulled Nami between him and the horse. "What do you want?"

"To bring you back," Luffy stood rubbing his head. "Who's she?"

The red head stepped around her brother, "I'm Nami. Who are all of you?"

The chef hugged his sister from behind. He was extremely close to tying her up and throwing her back on the horse. Though he knew it would be futile because all she had to do was ask him to release her and he would. His number one priority was her safety. Even if he had to hurt her. Maybe.

They introduced themselves politely but then Brook asked to see her panties. He walked away with two bumps on his head. The others were being very flirtatious, except Robin and Zoro who had only said their names. The cook tried to maneuver Nami back to the horse but she wasn't having it.

"So how do you know Sanji?" she asked hotly only to mess with her brother.

"He stayed at our King Mihawk's palace as his cook," Chopper answered innocently.

Her eye went wide with shock. She yelled angrily at her now retreating brother, "You did what? How long do you think you could keep that a secret? Are you stupid? You must be to have done that. And Marco too since he allowed this. Father will have a fit when you tell him. When did you plan on telling him and what?" She was pointing a finger at him

Sanji backed up into Zoro. "I-I-He-Um," he stuttered. "He kind of kicked me out as soon as I returned. I didn't have time to tell him. And as to what I figured I'd have at least two months to decide on something. Besides I told you I'd tell you everything later so please don't ask anything else."

"Where is Marco?" Ace asked.

Nami turned to look at all of them, "They don't know, do they?"

"I have neglected to tell them," Sanji clasp his hand over her mouth. "I have something special planned and if we run out of time we won't get to do it."

"Tell us what?" Zoro asked angrily. The blonde had no idea why the marimo was angry. He had been this way even before he had taken his hood off.

"It doesn't matter," Sanji forced Nami on the horse. "Go home I don't have time for this." If they stayed any longer he would be tempted to just go with them. There was no way he should risk that. Even if seeing them made him happier. His happiness didn't matter. His sister's did.

"You said you had at least two months to tell your secrete to someone," Robin spoke, "Where are you going?"

The cook mounted behind Nami, "I have to go to the new world."

"You're welcome to join in this special surprise Sanji's planning," Nami smiled evilly at him.

"We should," Zoro answered getting on his horse with the others following suit.

Sanji was about to protest when his sister interrupted him, "I'm sure whatever you planned can change slightly to include others."

He couldn't tell her no. "It can," he conceded, "But I don't know if they'll enjoy it." He spurred their horse to the front to lead them. "How did you find me?"

"Robin tracked you," Zoro grunted right next to him.

The cook looked at Robin asking a silent question. She nodded with a knowing smirk. He would have to discuss this with her later.

The ocean was approaching and so was the split in the road. Instead of taking the path that lead to the docks he took the other. Nami had never been this way but she knew it led to a beach. Was that were he was taking her? She always wanted to swim in the ocean without someone telling her to get out.

The navigator decided to ask, "Are we going to the beach?"

"The captain told me there was a problem with the ship and that he would be delayed," Sanji replied. "I told him to call us when it was fixed."

Nami smirked, "Bribing the captain." She turned to look at him. "That's the nicest thing you've done for me while hurting someone else. Thanks Sanji."

"It's my way of saying sorry," he said sincerely.

"I forgive you," she looked ahead. "You know I still love you."

"I know and love you too," he smiled.

"How long until we get there, curly-brow?" Zoro asked irritated.

"You don't have to come, marimo?" Sanji snapped. "We're here."

The beach was beautiful and empty. The blonde prince made sure to have someone remove the people and keep them away. Selfish he knew but anything to make Nami happy. When he returned to Zeff's castle Vivi was next.

Nami and Sanji changed into the bathing suits he brought while everyone else except Robin just swam in their underwear. The water was cold but they all plunged into it anyway. The cook stood off the side the water coming up to his chest when Zoro strode over. The waves were knocking the blonde off balance but the swordsman was just completely immobile.

A brilliant idea popped into Sanji's head. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and his arms circled around the muscle man's chest.

"What are you doing?" Zoro shouted in surprise.

"If I hold onto you like a buoy I won't float away," Sanji laughed.

The blonde noticed how close the swordsman's mouth was and remembered their kiss. He had enjoyed it. Did Zoro? Sanji gave into his urge to kiss the other man. It was a chaste kiss but when he pulled away Zoro tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair to force him back. Zoro plunged his tongue into Sanji's open mouth. The cook moaned as he fought the green haired male for dominance. Good thing the water was cold or they could have a problem or two.

Zoro didn't want this to end. In fact he wanted the others to see so they knew Sanji was his. Especially that witch. He didn't care who she was to the blonde. He had wanted to tear her from Sanji that moment he had seen them. The more provocative his friends had gotten the more protective the cook became. It took all his willpower not to just take Sanji.

They only broke apart when they heard a gasp. Sanji watched confused as Zoro smirked at Nami's surprised face. He burst out in laughter when he realized what it meant.

"What's so funny shit-cook?" Zoro growled.

Sanji pushed the swordsman away and went over to Nami. He hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her head. "You're jealous of Nami."

The navigator smiled amusedly at that. "You really didn't tell them anything."

"What?" the marimo demanded angrily.

"Nami's," more laughing, "my sister."

A guard yelled from the beach, "The boats ready."

Sanji looked away sadly, "That's our call."

"You're coming with us dartbrow," the swordsman stated.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" he asked hopefully. Maybe he could find a loophole.

Luffy bounded up yelling, "We're going to kidnap you both if you don't come willingly."

**I couldn't resist doing that to Sanji in the beginning. Anyway that buoy part was random. I went to the lake with my sister and her girlfriend did that to her. I thought it was funny and decided to fit it in somewhere.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon but I'm still deciding Sanji's next move. The only person who knows he's a prince is Robin and I plan to make them talk but I'm unsure how he's going to get caught. At least I know how the story ends I just need to get to it. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Now everyone knows

**I changed chapter five because it just sucked. It ended too nicely so I'm making it more dramatic. I apologize for those who read the other version and that this one took so long. Please let me know if you like this one better.**

**Chapter 5**

Sanji sat on the bed in the room he had shared with Marco but now with Nami. She was pacing back and forth contemplating everything he just told her. Probably trying to find a way out.

"You know you could start a war right?" Nami demanded again.

"I'm sorry," he said for the millionth time. "And Marco's told me every day we were here." Though he seemed reluctant to leave as well. Neither said anything for several minutes. A knock on the door got a response from Sanji, "Come in."

Zoro entered and walked right up to the blonde, "I need to talk to you," then he grabbed his wrist to lead him to a different room.

As soon as the door closed the swordsman shoved Sanji into it and kissed him. Zoro's hand un-tucked the cook's shirt to glide up his abdomen and pinch his nipple. The blonde moaned and asked, "Miss me?"

"Maybe," the marimo replied undoing the other's belt.

Sanji was a bit nervous about this but he didn't want it to stop. He removed Zoro's shirt to explore the muscle. The marimo attacked the other's neck.

Zoro was about to grab Sanji's half erect member when a voice called, "I know you're busy but I need to borrow Sanji."

"Later Robin," Zoro growled.

A hand appeared out of the wall and Sanji jumped away from it and Zoro. It unlocked the door and both barely had time to redress. It disappeared as the door opened.

"Let me rephrase that," Robin smiled evilly, "I'm taking Sanji."

The swordsman crossed his arms and stared at her. After a few seconds Zoro looked away running his hand through his hair, "Give him back when you're done."

"I'm not an object!" said person yelled.

"Of course you're not," The raven haired woman giggled and hooked their arms. "How does a walk sound?" They left and when Robin was sure no one was listening she asked, "Why were you really here Prince Sanji?"

He sighed, "I wanted a break and I kept hearing strange stories about devil fruit here. I wanted to see it for myself. Every day I wish Zeff hadn't named me his heir but who else will take care of Nami and Vivi."

The archeologist stared at him confused, "He named you heir?"

"I was an orphan who got hired as a cook but I got along with the princess' and Zeff thought I would make a good care taker," he summarized.

"That's an honor," she replied.

Sanji shook his head, "I'm not cut out to be king but Vivi," he smiled proudly, "Now there's a good ruler."

Robin nodded in understanding. "What are you going to do? I like you but I can't stay quiet forever. It's my duty to protect my kingdom."

"As is mine but I can't think of a way around war without forcing Nami or Vivi to marry," he sighed.

"I have an idea," she shoved him into a group of awaiting guards that shackled him. "Take him to the dungeon," Robin smiled evilly, "We'll use his sister as leverage against his kingdom and make them surrender. No fighting. No war." She turned and walked away.

**Nami after Robin explained what happened to Sanji**

How could they do something like this? After Sanji talked so energetically about them. He considered them friends and they turned their backs on him.

The door opened but Nami kept her back to whoever walked in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luffy place a tray of food on the night stand. He sat next to her and smiled. "I didn't eat it." What? Was he talking about the food?

"Congratulations I stopped you," Ace commented dryly.

"It must be boring in here," Luffy stated, "What do you do in here?"

"Sit and wait to be rescued," she lied. Plotting her escape of course but she couldn't tell them that. How could she use this simpleton? First she would have to get rid of Ace.

To her surprise neither laughed. "I can tell you now that Robin planned this so being rescued is slim to none," Ace looked away. "Also this is Robin's plan no one else had anything to do with. You can't imagine how mad everyone got at her for what she did. Especially Zoro. I feel bad about it."

Why would he tell her this? What would he gain? What did he want? Sanji said that he was attached to Marco. Perhaps he wanted information. Or when she was returned home after the ransom he would want her to explain what he told her. She smiled evilly, "If you're telling me this to pass on to Marco later on it's no use. I'm sure when he finds out what happened to Sanji he'll hate you." Ace flinched. "If I tell him what you just told me he'll think you're weak for letting it happen."

"I have other things to take care of," he said quickly, "Luffy let's go."

Nami turned sad eyes on Luffy, "Can't you stay? It is boring in here."

His smile widened, "I'm going to stay for a while."

"Alright but don't eat her food," he left.

"What do you want to do?" he jumped off the bed.

"How about we go for a walk?" she asked innocently.

His face turned serious, "You're not allowed to leave this room. If you do escape Robin will have Sanji killed." His face returned to normal, "Don't you just love Sanji's cooking. It's amazing."

Maybe he isn't as dumb as she thought. He was right nonetheless: if she did leave they probably would kill Sanji. What was she supposed to do? Could she just let them keep her brother in a dungeon? Would she even be able to sit here without trying something?

Nami looked at Luffy, "Thank you." What surprised her most is that she meant it.

**The dungeon**

Sanji sat against one of the walls to his cell. The dungeon was huge and very loud with cursing, fights, and other things he didn't want to think about. Luckily he had the moderate sized but grimy cell to himself. The lighting down there was very dim and Sanji could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Man he could really use a cigarette right now but they along with his lighter were taken. He had to escape, find Nami, and leave. Even if he could get them out they would probably be captured again. They didn't have transportation or even disguises. They were also in Mihawk's kingdom anyone here was likely to turn them in.

"Sanji?" a voice whispered loudly.

Who knew him down here? Or perhaps someone had come down here to speak with him. "Over here," he called softly as he stood. The blonde walked over to the bars squinting so he could make out the dark figure.

"Sanji?" a rough hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Zoro?" he finally recognized the voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The hand moved away. There was a scrape of metal then a clink and the door opened. "Breaking you out," Sanji could hear the other's smile.

"We have to get Nami," he stated as he followed Zoro out. "What if the guards catch us?"

"I have Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp distracting them," they began climbing stairs, "Ace is getting a horse ready."

"Why are you helping me?" Sanji asked suspiciously.

"What too good for my help," he replied.

"It's not that," they began walking down the hallways, "Robin is the one who put me in there."

"She's just trying to do what she thinks is best," he stopped at when two openings appeared. "Which way was it?"

"It's the left you idiot. I can't believe you don't know how to navigate your own castle," the blonde sighed as they continued. "Since you're helping me know there's going to be when I return."

Zoro grunted, "If you can get your old man to hold his shit together I can get mine to then we can have a very tense civil meeting."

"And solve what? I still did something wrong," he asked exasperated.

"We'll figure something out," the marimo opened the door to his room.

Nami sat on the bed laughing as she watched Luffy reenact something from his past. He fell over when they entered.

"We have to hurry," Zoro grunted, "I don't know how long Franky can keep Robin in her room. Luffy go check on my father. Don't tell him anything."

The boy ran out to do as he was told.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"We're escaping," Sanji grabbed her hand and followed Zoro.

"Can we trust them?" she glared at the green haired man.

"Of course you can trust me," he growled. They made it outside and were almost to the stables. The shadows of the night shrouded them from prying eyes.

Ace jumped out and Nami reacted on instinct. She was suspicious and decided to attack the closest person to her that wasn't her brother. Her claimant bar stuck Zoro in the groin. He fell over and Sanji had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. _He's here to help us. He's here to help us._ He repeated this mantra but it wasn't all that useful as Ace was cracking up.

"You bitch," the man on the floor moaned. "Shut up Ace you're going to draw attention to us."

He quieted but was still giggling even as Zoro stood unsteadily and followed the raven haired man to a saddled horse. Nami climbed on first with Sanji sitting behind her.

Zoro said, "Send me a message," before they disappeared into the night.

**Mihawk's bedroom**

Robin entered her father's room. It was dark except for the candles lighting up a desk. Mihawk sat in his chair immersed in his book. He looked up to watch his daughter. She had told him about Sanji but they had not discussed what would happen after she threw him in the dungeon.

"To show that we only want peace I suggest we give back Princess Nami," she started, "But we need to punish Prince Sanji else others will think us weak."

"I agree," the king replied. "What do you suggest?"

"We should keep him here as a servant. Rumors will do the rest," she waved her hand nonchalantly. There will be no war and Zoro gets to keep Sanji. Win win for both side.

"An excellent idea but we have neither Prince Sanji nor Princess Nami," Mihawk stated as if bored. "Your brother, Zoro, saw to that."

At that moment said man walked in. He looked at Robin quizzically before approaching his father. "We need to talk."

"Yes," their father answered, "Why'd you let them go?"

Zoro looked surprised at being found out but quickly recovered himself, "It's time we resolve the issues between our kingdoms without violence or blackmail. Let's just get together and talk."

"What if Prince Sanji betrays you and tries to kill us if we meet to talk it out?" Mihawk questioned. "Perhaps King Zeff will attack on his own. Maybe I'll kill them myself. What's to stop this from ending in ruin?"

"I trust Sanji," was all he said.

His father smirked, "Then we will go but if anything happens it will fall on you."

**The next morning in Zeff's Kingdom**

Sanji flew across the throne room and hit the wall. He had told Zeff everything and now the old man was seething. There was no doubt how much pain the blonde would be in when the geezer was gone. To top everything off the king was already angry because the captain of the guard, Marco, had disappeared the same day as Nami and Sanji.

"You better have a way to solve this eggplant," he stormed over to the prince to kick him again but Nami stepped into his path.

"He does," she stated calmly. Vivi knelt to his side to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly.

Sanji's mind went blank. He didn't have a plan. What was he supposed to say? All he had thought about was getting Nami back home safe. Relax, what had Zoro said? _If you can get your old man to hold his shit together I can get mine to then we can have a very tense civil meeting._ That's right a civil meeting.

Sanji stood, "Zoro and I want to end the conflict. Have a meeting between you two and sort out some kind of truce."

King Zeff glared at his son, "No matter how that meeting ends I'm going to finish kicking your ass after."

All three of his children sighed in relief.

Sanji went to his room to begin the message to Zoro. When he got their there was a letter on his writing desk. It was from Marco. He tore it open and read:

_To Sanji,_

_ I'm sorry I could not save you when you and Nami were kidnapped._

_From Marco_

What the hell that was it? He sighed as he place the note into one of his pockets then lit a cigarette. It's not like Marco had many places to hide. In fact he would bet everything that he knew the one place Marco would go to but that wasn't important right now. It's not like he could go and get him.

Sanji gave the letter for Zoro to a servant and demanded it get delivered as soon as possible. There was no time to waste. The next day the blonde received a reply. It had a location and a date on it. This one day would mean the life or death of many people. Everyone hoped it would lean toward life.


	6. This means warmaybe

**Chapter 6**

**The border between offended/offending kingdoms**

Two equally large armies stood ready on either side of a huge tent. There were no towns nearby so if war did start no innocents would get hurt at least. Inside the tan tent was a long table with two fancy chairs on either side.

King Mihawk and King Zeff sat across from each other glaring. They've been sitting there for an hour but neither had said a word. At least things couldn't get any tenser.

In one corner Brook was playing a violin while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp danced around with chopsticks in their noses. Franky looked like he was building something but was singing along. Robin stood next to them smiling at their stupidity. Nami watched them and kept them from fighting. Ace stood at the entrance looking around sulkily. Sanji stood next to his father waiting for someone to speak. Zoro seemed to be doing the same thing.

Finally Zeff spoke, "I can't believe you didn't find my eggplant sooner."

Everyone, except the idiots, tensed.

Mihawk's face twitch, "Your son is the one who traveled to my kingdom and entered my castle."

"He's also stupid and makes shitty food and was held prisoner, along with my daughter, by you," he crossed his arms. "How are we going to avoid let alone make peace?"

"Zoro should have an idea," Mihawk stated. "He's the one who wanted this meeting."

The green haired man looked up in surprise. "A treaty," he blurted.

Sanji smacked his own forehead. Couldn't he have come up with something smarter?

"What should this treaty entail?" his piercing gaze landed on Zoro.

He scratched his head, "I don't know. What do they normally say? Something about peace."

The blonde could not listen to any more of this. "Are there any brain cells in that muscle head of yours, you shitty swordsman?"

"What did you say, curly brow?" Zoro asked with his hands hovering above his swords.

Sanji lit a cigarette and put his hands in his pockets, "You want to fight?"

The blonde aimed a kick for Zoro's face. He blocked with his sheath then pulled out his swords. He advanced on the young chef but was soon pushed back with a barrage of kicks. Half the table was smashed to pieces when the green haired male jumped over it to dodge an attack. The other side was destroyed when Sanji used it to block the sword slashes.

"Eggplant!" Zeff called, "Those kicks couldn't hurt a gecko."

"Zoro your stance is weak," Mihawk scolded.

"Cut it out!" Nami punch them both in the head making them land on their sides. They sat up rubbing their bumps as she yelled at them. "It's bad enough that I have to watch them! Don't make me come back-" she turned back to the corner, "Luffy don't you dare bring that tree in here!" she made her way over to him.

"Anything for my beautiful Nami!" Sanji shouted after her.

"I think a marriage between us will seal the deal," Zeff finished. While Zoro and Sanji had been fighting the two kings were talking politics. "Nami is strong and smart. She wi-" he was interrupted.

Sanji spoke, "Nami doesn't respect Zoro and he doesn't like her. One would kill the other within a day if they were married. My belli's on Nami though."

Zeff kicked Sanji across the tent, "Then Vivi wi-" once more the blond cut in.

"Vivi's in love with Kohza and you know it old man!" he shouted, "If you make her marry Zoro it will break her heart!"

"What did you expect to happen?" Zeff yelled. "Kohza's a commoner and Vivi would have to marry sometime. That rule hasn't changed."

"Yet geezer," he spat, "When I replace you I plan on changing that rule so Nami and Vivi could be happy."

"There are too many complications," Zeff kicked again.

Sanji dodged, "I worked it all out. It's a long and complicated rule. Like all the rest of them."

"Then who do you propose marries for this arrangement?" Zeff landed a very hard kick.

Mihawk choose that moment to speak, "Sanji could marry Robin."

"No," both Zoro and the blonde replied.

"Robin is in love too," Sanji said. "I couldn't do that to her."

"Eggplant not everyone can be happy," Zeff stated. "A sacrifice has to be made."

The young blonde prince just shook his head.

Mihawk stood menacingly, "This means war."

**Dun dun dunnnnnn (I know that last part was corny but I was laughing when I wrote it.)**

**Mihawk's palace**

Sanji washed the dishes irritably. How could Nami do this? Why would she agree to marry Zoro? How could Zoro agree? This was frustrating. He couldn't decide who he was angrier with? Himself, he supposed, he had let this happen. Perhaps if he talked to Zoro they could come up with something else.

"I'm sorry," Nami sat on the counter next to him. She was wearing a white tank top and yellow shorts. How indecent for a princess but he wouldn't say anything from fear of last time. She had ignored him for weeks. "This needs to get resolved."

He sighed, "I know but what are you going to do here by yourself? I'll have to return after the wedding. I'm surprised they're letting me stay here at all."

"I'll be fine," she slid off the counter. "I'm going for a walk to look around," which meant see what was worth stealing.

"I'm going to my room," but first I'm going to have a talk with Zoro.

Nami left the kitchen and was wondering the halls when she heard maniacal laughter. Soon a blur knocked into her and she landed on her back glaring up at Luffy. There was a huge grin on his face as he balanced his upper body on his hands. They're legs were tangled but he made no move to get up.

"I lost Ace but now I'm lost," he said excitedly. "What are you doing?"

Nami tried to rub away her headache away but she knew it was futile. "I _was_ taking a walk."

"Do you want to go into town," he said quickly, "Ace says I'm not allowed to go to town alone but with you I'll be fine."

If it gets him off her, "Fine."

"Yay," he jumped up and ran in a random direction dragging Nami with him.

"The stables are this way," she led him there.

He grabbed an unsaddled horse hoisted her on top and landed on the animal behind her before riding at breakneck speed in the wrong direction. The navigator had to snatch the reins to slow down the horse and steer it in the right direction.

"Wow!" he yelled, "You can ride a horse. I thought Robin was the only woman who could."

She spurred the horse to go faster hoping Luffy would fall off but he just held her tighter. At least he stopped talking. As soon as they got there he ran off into a restaurant. Nami tied the horse down before following. He was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Luffy we just ate an hour ago," she stated in exasperation.

"I know. I'm so hungry," at least he had swallowed before speaking.

Nami sighed, "Just hurry up a storm's coming."

"But there's no clouds," he stated as if he knew anything.

"Just trust me," she winked. "I'm going to shop."

The princess began walking in the marketplace where she was bombarded with people trying to sell her things at ridiculous prices. With a little haggling and feminine charm she got all of the items she wanted for less than half price. By the time she was done clouds started to gather. If they didn't hurry they would be stuck in the rain. Nami forced Luffy from the restaurant and made him carry her bags as they rode the horse back to the castle.

"If we don't find shelter we're going to get rained on," Nami said spurring the horse.

"I know where a cave is!" Luffy shouted as he stole the reins. Thankfully he didn't drop her stuff. Surprisingly he didn't get lost and even found the cave. They had just settled down when the rain started to poor.

"Wow! How did you know?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It will stop in a few minutes."

"Did you buy any food?" he started poking through her stuff.

She hit him, "Is all you ever think about food?"

Instead of answering he dumped out the context of one bag. "Nope, no food here."

"Stop going through my stuff!" she yelled hitting him in the head. After she had put her things back in the bag the rain had stopped. "We better head out."

"You're not going anywhere," said a rough voice. "Leave your money and this beautiful young lady and we'll let you live." There were at least twenty bandits at the cave's entrance. "It's your payment for using our hideout."

Luffy kept a straight face as he walked toward them. Oh no was he leaving her? How could he? She had only left the palace because of him. When the bandits got close enough she would attack with her claimant bar. Who needed Luffy?

He stopped in front of leader. "Gum gum Gatling gun," his arms flew so quickly they were blurred. Even if that wasn't astonishing enough he was hitting the guys at least fifteen feet away.

Only when the last bandit fell did she speak, "What are you?"

He looked over his shoulder, "I'm a rubber man," he smiled.

The Devil Fruit. It does exist.

"Let's go. I'm hungry," he stuck his tongue out and frowned.

"You're so stupid," she laughed.

They made it back without further problems. That is until they passed the gate then Ace promptly beat Luffy for something he did and because he left with a princess from a possibly warring nation. Nami managed to make Ace let up a little bit. After a thorough lecture Firefist left.

"What's he so angry about?" Nami asked curiously.

"Something about Marco," he shrugged. "I'm hungry."

She sighed, "I'll make you something ….for a price."

In the end she made him something for free. As much as Luffy was an idiot she couldn't find it in herself to take advantage of him. Perhaps it was because he didn't leave her behind. Nami didn't want to examine it too closely.

**Inside the dojo**

Zoro circled the dummy. He was working on self-control. His goal was to attack the area around the dummy without cutting it. Sweat ran down his body. He had been at this for hours. He needed something to get his mind off the horrible girl who was to become his wife. Just the thought made him regret that meeting. The swordsman would have preferred war to this but now he didn't have a choice.

"Oi Marimo," Sanji called. "We need to talk."

"What do you want cook?" Zoro demanded as he turned to face him.

The blonde froze upon seeing the other's naked chest. There was a long diagonal scar running from his shoulder to his hipbone. When his eyes were done trailing down that they wondered to his happy trail until he was stopped by black pants. Quickly blues eyes found green. When had Zoro gotten closer? They were only a few centimeters away.

"What do you want cook?" he repeated huskily.

"How'd you get the scar on your chest?" Sanji asked to distract them both.

"I got it in a fight with the best swordsman," the green haired male backed him into a wall.

Zoro's tongue found Sanji's lips then pushed past them to stroke the other's appendage. He released one of the blonde's hands to unbutton his black jacket then the white shirt. Pushing the material off he licked, kissed, and bit his way to one nipple. Sanji moaned loudly when he closed his mouth around one hard bud. His mouth continued its exploration downward as he removed the other's pants.

The cook tugged at Zoro's shirt attempting to remove it. The swordsman smirked as he pulled it over his head along with his haramaki. Without warning Zoro engulfed Sanji's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip while he used oil to coat his fingers. (He was hoping to run into the cook sometime today.) With the blonde distracted he entered one finger.

Sanji made to protest but it was hard (no pun intended) to complain when Zoro had him in his mouth. Soon Zoro added his other fingers but Sanji's mind was too fuzzy with lust to care. Suddenly the blonde was lying on his back under Zoro with the other man's cock positioned at his entrance. Sanji dug his nails in the other's shoulders and hissed as the swordsman sheathed himself fully.

Both were panting as Zoro waited to move. He noticed the mark he had left on Sanji the last time and decided to make sure it didn't go away any time soon. When the blonde finally relaxed Zoro began moving. He was only gentle for the first few thrusts but he couldn't hold back anymore and his rhythm grew harsher. Sanji came loudly when the other hit his sweet spot. Zoro released from watching the blonde contort from pure pleasure.

Zoro pulled out and laid next to Sanji as the chef lit a cigarette. "So what _did_ you want cook?"

Said man covered his eyes with his arm, "I came here to tell you to be polite and faithful to my sister." Sanji knew he couldn't stop this wedding and had decided to focus on things he could do instead.

"Now what?" the green haired male laughed.

"Now I have to kick your ass." This fight ended with a second round.

Little did either know that they were being watched.

**Garden**

Chopper sat on the bench next to the fountain reading a medical book when Luffy walked up rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry," he complained.

The little reindeer looked up from his medical book, "Ask Nami, she had two huge tangerines earlier. Maybe she'll share."

The rubber boy had run toward Nami when he heard tangerine. She stood across the yard searching for the best escape routes in case she needed it.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he came to a stop next to her. He had an ear splitting grin on his face as held his palms toward her squeezing the air. "I heard you had some big tangerines," he drooled. "Can I have some?"

A few minutes later, after the yelling stopped, Chopper approached Luffy, who was on the ground with multiple lumps on his head, and asked what the straw hat had done to upset the navigator.

Before Luffy could answer Ace appeared from nowhere and punched him atop his head. "You idiot, you can't say stuff like that to our future queen. Apologize."

The abused boy stood. "Apologize?"

"Yeah go kiss and make up," Firefist muttered as he walked away.

Luffy walked in the opposite direction Nami headed with a thoughtful expression on his face, "I never did get anything to eat." He entered the castle and went down hallways without thinking and before long he was lost. To his luck though the first door he opened was the kitchen. He raided the fridge grateful that Sanji was absent. Where was he anyway? Who cares, fooooooooood.

When all the food was finally devoured, which only took two minutes, he went to search the halls again. After half an hour of going in circles….or squares…maybe even a rectangle he miraculously found Nami. Actually Ace told her Luffy was going to say sorry and she went looking for him knowing full well that he would get lost. It hadn't taken her long to find him.

"Nami!" he shouted. "I'm sorry!" He then grabbed her shoulders to pull her closer and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away with a huge grin.

Instead of slapping him like she had intended she pulled his head back and kissed him. Somewhere in her mind she was shocked that he could kiss so well.

Both failed to realize they were being watched.

**Mihawk's very dark and scary room**

"Sir," both spies bowed.

"What did you learn?" Mihawk demanded calmly. After the information was relayed the king sat in a thoughtful silence. "This is a problem." A pause, "The wedding is in two days. I'll have to fix this," for half a second Mihawk wore a creepy smile.

**I'm sorry this short chapter took so long. I finished most of it but couldn't think of what to write next so I decided to wait until something good came to me. Then with a lot of procrastination and writers block I didn't get to it for a while. It took me too long nights to finally finish. Please forgive me. The next chapter will probably be the last.**


End file.
